Ichi soshite Doushi
by Machan Valentine
Summary: La classe d'Hiwatari et Daisuke part faire une visite dans un musée. Un tableau ensorcelé les aspire. Dark et Krad se réveillent, se conbattent, et s'aiment. FIC SUSPENDUE


_**Ichi**** soshite Doushi**_

**_Partie 1_**

Série : DN Angel.

Auteuse : Kiriban, Yaoi, LEMON.

Couple : Krad x Dark, Hiwatari/Daisuke vaguement esquissé.

Disclamer : Voici la fic pour le kiriban 500 de mon blog : http/yaoi-psychophile.skynetblogs.be, gagné par Blabla. Cette fic sera en deux parties, car le kiriban pour le 1000ème est un lemon Hiwatari x Daisuke (kiri pour Goku). Les deux kiribans vont donc s'articuler.

Note : Les phrases en _italique_ sont la deuxième personnalité des protagonistes qui fait irruption dans leur tête. Entre '…', les pensées intérieures des persos.

Note 2 : « Ichi soshite Doushi » veut dire « Un et Unis ».

Bétalectrice : Mélie. Mici beaucoup.

**Ichi**** soshite doushi**

Partie 1 : _Enfermé._

**- **Bien. Tout le monde est là ! Surtout ne vous éloignez pas du groupe. Si l'un d'entre vous se perd, le point de regroupement sera l'entrée du musée. Surtout ne faites pas les fous, soyez sages et disciplinés, et surtout écoutez bien ce que le guide va vous raconter. Je verrais peut-être à vous faire faire un petit résumé pour lundi prochain.

Bien rangés deux par deux, les élèves suivirent leur professeur et rejoignirent le guide.

**- **L'art abstrait… Même Dark ne volerait pas un seul de ses tableaux. Déclara Takeshi. Dis, tu m'écoutes ? Daisuke !

**- **Oui je t'écoute. C'est juste que… Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne prendrait rien ?

**- **Parce que c'est moche ?

**- **L'art abstrait est un art subjectif. Chacun le ressent différemment. Intervint Hiwatari.

** -** Waaaah ! Surgit pas comme ça derrière moi sans prévenir ! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi !

**-** Takeshi ! Silence j'ai dit ! Réprimanda le professeur.

** -** Pardon monsieur…

** -** Daisuke ?

**-** …

**-** Daisuke ? Réitéra Satoshi.

**-** Ou… Oui ?

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**-** Rien. Je regarde juste ce tableau.

Le jeune détective s'approcha et observa l'objet.

**-** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial.

**-** L'art abstrait est un art subjectif, pas vrai ? Sourit le jeune Niwa.

**-** En effet. Tu viens, on va perdre le groupe.

Décrochant avec difficulté le regard de la peinture, il rejoignit le reste des élèves.

_ **-** Je m'ennuis… C'est chiant les musées quand je peux rien voler…_

**- **'Tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu n'as qu'à dormir si tu veux.'

_** - **Non. On sait jamais, il peut toujours ce passer quelque chose d'intéressant à un moment ou à un autre. Et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde louper ça._

**-** 'Mais de quoi tu parles ?'

_ **- **D'un hypothétique divertissement… _

**-** '…'

La visite devait durer toute la journée. Si Dark commençait déjà à s'ennuyer au bout ½ heure, comment allait-il faire pour tenir encore 6 heures ?

_ **- **Daisuke…_

**- **'Quoi encore ?' Soupira-t-il.

Cela devait faire bien 100 fois que son hôte se plaignait.

_ **- **Tu ne sens rien ?_

**- **'C'est la peinture…'

_ **- **Je ne te parle pas de ça. La magie._

**- **'La magie ?'

_ **- **Oui. Va dans la coursive gauche._

**-** 'Mais si je fais ça je vais perdre les autres.'

_ **- **On s'en fiche ! Tu les retrouveras plus tard. Allé, dépêche-toi ! _

**- **'C'est bon, j'ai compris.'

Le jeune garçon s'éclipsa discrètement, mais Hiwatari le remarqua. Il le suivit.

**- **Daisuke !

**- **Hiwatari ?

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**- **C'est Dark.

**- **Dark ?

**- **Il sent de la magie dans le coin.

**-**Impossible. Il n'y a rien de tel dans ce genre d'œuvre.

**- **Il faut croire que si.

_ **- **C'est là-bas. Le tableau au fond._

**- **'Celui-là ?' Dit-il une fois en face.

_ **- **Oui._

Daisuke observa avec attention le tableau. Remplit d'un blanc presque aveuglant, seul un livre ouvert sur un piédestal était peint en son centre. Le cadre, d'un bois sombre finement ciselé renforçait la luminosité. Surmonté d'un motif doré en forme de deux gouttes aux positions inversées, le tout paraissait modeste et sans grande valeur. Pourtant, plus il le regardait, plus il sentait une étrange chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Comme attiré, il tendit la main et se fit aspirer.

**- **Daisuke !

Une gerbe lumineuse jaillit du tableau et Satoshi se trouva à son tour absorbé.

ΨΨ

**- **Hiwatari ! Hiwatari réveille-toi !

Le jeune général ouvrit un œil, le referma aussitôt sous la lumière aveuglante. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le rouvrir et se releva avec l'aide de son ami.

**- **Où sommes-nous ?

**- **Je dirais à l'intérieur du tableau.

Réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, Satoshi observa les lieux. En effet, ils devaient être dans la peinture. Mais comment avaient-ils fais pour y atterrir, et comment allaient-ils en ressortir ? Il n'y avait aucune porte, aucune sortie. Tout autour d'eux n'était que lumière blanche aveuglante. Il n'y avait que ce livre…

Daisuke suivit le regard d'Hiwatari et lui expliqua.

**- **Je n'ai pas réussi à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il y a comme un champ de force qui l'entoure. Et…

**- **Et ?

**- **Tu la ressens n'est-ce pas ? Cette énergie tout autour ?

**- **Oui. C'est plutôt faible mais…

**- **Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir d'ici ?

**- **Je ne sais pas. La solution doit se trouver sur ce livre. Mais si on ne peut s'en approcher je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire.

**- **…

Le jeune Niwa regarda tout autour de lui. Du blanc à perte de vue. Il avait essayé d'explorer les alentours mais il avait eu beau marcher et marcher, il lui semblait qu'un tapis roulant avait remplacé le sol. D'ailleurs… il ne pouvait distinguer le sol des murs ou du plafond. C'était un tout. A la fois magnifique et inquiétant. Et cette magie…cette force invisible qui grandissait.

Le temps passa. Heures ? Minutes ? Il ne savait pas. Sa montre s'était arrêtée. Celle d'Hiwatari aussi. Mais plus ils attendaient, plus ils se sentaient opprimés. Venant jusqu'à leur gêner la respiration. Tous deux allongés au sol, ils ne pouvaient plus faire le moindre mouvement. Puis ils les sentirent. Leurs hôtes. Semblant sortir des Nimbes, ils commençaient à prendre peu à peu possession de leur corps. Ils n'avaient plu la force de lutter. Dark et Krad reprenaient leur place. Eux qui n'avaient plus montré signe de vie depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans cet endroit.  
Dark apparu le premier. Daisuke lui avait laissé le libre passage. Mais à peine s'était-il relevé que son double maléfique l'attaquait déjà.

**- **Quel plaisir de te revoir. Déclara Dark.

**- **Plaisir partagé. Rétorqua Krad.

Ce dernier se jeta, plume en avant, sur Dark. Qui esquiva facilement.  
Deux ailes d'un blanc immaculé firent leur apparition. C'est alors que le voleur s'aperçu d'une chose. With n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait donc sortir à son tour ses ailes.

**- **'Ca va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.'

Slalomant entre les attaques, répliquant quand il en avait le temps, Dark ne pouvait que fuir.

**- **Eh bien Dark… Ta boule de poil ne t'as pas suivi cette fois-ci ? Comme c'est dommage. Enfin, je me débarrasserais plus rapidement de toi.

**- **Je vois que ça te chagrine.

**- **Tu ne peux savoir à quel point.

Tel un aigle royal, Krad plongea vers son ennemi, serres acérées. Le brun fit un bond sur le côté.

**- **Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? A un kangourou.

**- **Eh bah approche dans ce cas, j'vais te boxer.

**- **Je préfère dominer la situation. Sais-tu à quel point tu me semble insignifiant de là où je suis ?

**- **Peut-être veux-tu des jumelles ?

**- **Je te remercie mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Et leur combat dura pendant un temps infini.  
Dark se protégea comme il put en se recevait une nouvelle attaque qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il percuta le piédestal. Il s'appuya dessus pour se relever, mais quand sa main rencontra le livre, une colonne de lumière en sortit. Les deux ennemis jurés durent se protéger les yeux sous l'intensité lumineuse dégagée. Krad se senti tomber. Ses ailes disparaissaient. Une onde de choc survint et chacun fut propulser à un coin opposer de la pièce. Dark se releva. Il vit la colonne s'affiner puis disparaître à l'intérieur du livre. Il attendit quelques secondes, vérifiant que rien d'autre ne se passait et se rapprocha de l'ouvrage, surveillant du coin de l'œil Krad, allongé au sol, immobile. Une fois au dessus, une inscription apparue.  
« trois etaient, quatre sont, deux seront »  
Trois étaient, quatre sont, deux seront. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**- **Urgh.

Le brun tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui du blond, avant que ce dernier ne lance une nouvelle attaque.

**- **Tu m'avais oublié ?

**- **Comment le pourrais-je ?

Krad voulu s'élancer mais il trébucha et tomba.

**- **Bah alors ? Tu tiens plus debout ?

**- **URUSEI !

Il se releva une nouvelle fois. A peine commença-t-il à préparer une nouvelle attaque qu'il retomba. Dark commença à s'inquiéter.

**- **Oy. Krad.

**-**Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je vais en finir avec toi…

Mais il réussi pas à se redresser. Dark hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser ainsi ? Et en profiter pour le tuer ? Ou aller voir ce qu'il avait ?

**- **'Oh et puis merde. Quel intérêt de le prendre en traître !'

Il s'approcha prudemment de son autre moitié, guettant un éventuel piège. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, gardant ses distances.

**- **Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**- **Fous-moi la paix et finis-moi.

**- **Désolé mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de tuer.

**- **Si tu le fais pas, ce sera moi qui te tuerai.

**- **Vu ton état ça m'étonnerait.

**- **Attends que je récupère et tu le regretteras amèrement.

**- **Bon d'accord…

Le blond de crispa.

**- **Je vais attendre.

**- **Imbécile…

S'asseyant à distance raisonnable, il prit le parti de patienter. C'est vrai. Il pouvait le tuer maintenant. Se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de lui. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. C'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, à travers ses diverses vies, il ne pouvait se résoudre au final à l'éliminer. C'est vrai, sans Krad sa vie serait bien triste et vide. Après tout, ils étaient une seule et même entité. Il le connaissait depuis toujours. Bien que le blond veuille constamment le tuer pour une obscure raison, il aimait le retrouver au fils des résurrections. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres. Oui, il allait attendre qu'il se rétablisse pour reproduire encore et encore le même schéma.  
Mais plus il attendait, moins Krad montrait signe de vie. Il ne bougeait même plus.

**- **Krad ?

Pas de réponse.

**-**Eh Krad !

Pas même un mouvement.  
Il se rapprocha prudemment et posa sa main sur lui. Il sentit une étrange chaleur dans sa paume. Le blond eu un bref soubresaut. Dark sursauta et tomba sur les fesses.

**- **Eh ! Réveille-toi abrutis.

Il retourna le corps inerte.

**- **Krad !

Il le secoua. Toujours avec cette étrange sensation dans ses mains à son contact. Comme si un flux le traversait.  
Il tata son pouls. Faible. Très faible.

**- **Krad ! Me lâche pas ! Je t'interdis de me laisser tout seul ! Réveilles-toi !

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil.

**- **T'as dis que tu me tuerais ! Tiens au moins tes promesses !

Sa non réactivité l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir blesser pourtant. C'était plutôt lui qui devrait se retrouver allonger.

**- **C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang !

Tambourinant la poitrine du blond, il tenta de réprimer la peur qui l'envahissait.  
Il allait se retrouver seul. Il l'abandonnait. Il perdait sa moitié.

- Non… Me laisse pas… Pas encore…

Appuyant sa tête contre son torse, ses doigts crispés froissant le tissu de sa chemise, il serra les dents. Non. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul. Non…  
C'est alors qu'il le ressentit… Comme un flux. Un espoir. Une douce chaleur. Un sentiment fragile.  
Il senti, par son contact, cette énergie passer de son corps à celui de Krad.  
Lentement, deux orbes d'or s'ouvrirent au monde et se posèrent sur lui.

** - **…Ailes noires? 1

** - **… Oui. Je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant.

Le blond réalisa soudain.

**- **Dark ! Dit-il en le repoussant violement.

**- **Outch. Tu pourrais être plus délicat quand même !

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

**- **Là… Où ça là ?

**- **Que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

**- **Rien… A part te sauver là vie mais ça ne signifie rien pour toi de toute façon.

**- **Quoi ?

**- **Non pas la peine de me remercier. Je sais que tu m'es très reconnaissant…

**-** Reco…

**- **Mais c'est normal. Le coupa-t-il. Après tout tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi.

**- **Su…

**- **Disons que t'as une dette envers moi maintenant. Enchaîna-t-il.

**- **Je t'ai rien demandé ! C'est toi qui as décidé comme un grand !

**- **Et alors ! C'est mal ! J'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça ! J'ai pas non plus choisi de me retrouver ici avec toi ! Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais ! Mais ça m'est impossible ! Je peux pas ! Et ça m'énerve ! Parce que je sais pas pourquoi ! Parce que je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'éliminer ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait ? Mais si c'était aussi grave alors pourquoi je m'en souviens pas ! Hein pourquoi !

Il se releva rapidement et s'éloigna.  
Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à refouler ces sentiments qui le détruisaient intérieurement !  
Il sentit une prise ferme sur son bras et se retrouva plaqué au sol en quelques dixièmes de secondes.  
Il se débattit, en vain. Apparemment le blond avait retrouvé toute sa force.

**- **Lâches-moi !

**- **A moi de te dire ce que j'ai sur la conscience.

**- **Parce que t'as une conscience peut-être !

Il vit une main se rapprocher de son visage. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au coup.

Il sentit son visage maintenu et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Rapidement une langue avide chercha une ouverture à sa bouche qu'il lui offrit, totalement perdu. Il le laissa faire, cherchant vaguement le pourquoi du comment.  
Le baiser prit fin. Dark n'osa rouvrir les yeux, par peur d'avoir imaginé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**- **Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Krad.

**- **…

**- **REGARDE-MOI !

Lentement il les rouvrit, mais tourna cependant la tête sur le côté. Mais la main qui n'avait bougée depuis tout à l'heure la remit pour un face à face. On pouvait facilement lire la peur dans les yeux améthyste.

**- **… Pourquoi t'as fait ça… ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin… ?

**- **Je veux comprendre.

**- **Comprendre quoi… ?

**- **Ce qui m'arrive.

**- **Désolé mais je suis pas psychologue.

**- **Mais tout ce qui m'arrive c'est à cause de toi !

**- **Bien sûr… C'est toujours de ma faute.

Krad le claqua. Dark emmena sa main à la marque rougie sur sa joue.

**- **Tch. Vas-y frappe moi encore si tu veux. De toute façon tu te fous de ce que tu me fais, de ce que je ressens, de ce que je suis… De tout.

**- **Contrairement à toi, je t'ai écouté.

**- **Parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

**- **Et tu crois que je t'en laisse ?

**- **… Non mais je sais déjà ce que tu as à me dire. Que c'est moi le coupable, que tu vas me tuer pour ça etc etc. C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon avec toi.

**- **Vraiment ? Alors si tu me connais si bien tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?

**- **…

**- **Pourquoi ?

**- **… Je ne sais pas… Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai envie que tu recommences…

A ces mots il vint caresser sa joue de sa main, la glissant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Puis Il ne redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur un coude et ses lèvres vinrent frôler celles du blond.

**- **Ne me repousse plus… S'il te plait… Murmura-t-il.

Et c'est dans un commun accord que leurs lèvres se joignirent pour la seconde fois. Puis le besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien se fit oppressant. Dark attira Krad, le faisant s'allonger de tout son long sur lui. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, et le baiser se fit plus enflammé. Les doigts agiles défirent les attaches avant de s'enlacer, les vêtements quittèrent les corps, les lèvres gouttèrent la peau… Et les deux êtres, en cet instant réunis, ne firent plus qu'un. Un et unis, comme ce fut le cas des siècles auparavant. Amour et violence contenue, plaisir et douleur réunis, désir de se retrouver et de combler le vide si longtemps omniprésent. Deux corps, une seule âme.

ΨΨ

Deux iris dorés firent lentement leur apparition. Et la première chose qu'elles rencontrèrent fut les mèches sombres de son autre moitié. Abaissant le regard, Krad admira celui qui était il y a peu son ennemi juré. Il sentit une prise ferme sur ses hanches. Dark le serrait possessivement pendant son sommeil, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne ? Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais il ne savait pas non plus que faire désormais. Il l'avait maudit durant tant d'années, il avait essayé de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises, tout ça par peur de ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait tué, il n'était jamais allé au bout de ses attaques, pour ne pas le perdre… Peut-être…  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cet ange le perturbait. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Pour ne pas sombrer.  
C'est avec appréhension qu'il vit les yeux de son amant s'ouvrir. Ce dernier leva son regard ténébreux vers lui et lui offrit un doux sourire. Il en esquissa un à son tour.  
Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, trop effrayés par l'autre. Au fond, n'était-ce pas une fois, juste comme ça. Pour savoir. Pour comprendre. Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient pensé ? Imaginé ?  
Tant de questions et si peu de réponse.  
Pourtant Dark se lança. En cherchant ses affaires un peu éparpillées tout autour d'eux, il tenta, sans pour autant faire face au blond.

**- **Est-ce que…tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

**- **Et toi ?

**- **… Non.

**- **… Moi non plus.

**- **Alors…?

**- **Je ne sais pas.

**- **Je comprends…

Finissant d'attacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise, une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Krad s'en aperçu. Dark tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit dans un sourire.

**- **Je t'aime.

Et il se retransforma aussitôt en Daisuke. Krad voulu répliquer, le rappeler mais Hiwatari vint à son tour prendre sa place. Main tendue vers ce qui était Dark il y a quelques secondes, Krad laissa à son tour éclater sa peine avant de disparaître totalement.

_A suivre…_

Machan mode introspection : regarde sa feuille avec le plan voit ce qu'elle a fait se rappelle tout ce qu'elle a supprimé On va dire… Que j'ai à peu près suivit le plan…

Dark : Que tu avais accessoirement totalement modifié par rapport à ce que tu devais faire à la base…

Machan : Je sais… Mais j'arrivais pas à imaginer Krad à la plage en train de t'allumer…

Dark : Vraiment ? C'était pas plutôt parce que tu imaginais deux autres persos à notre place ?

Machan : C'est une autre des raisons…

Dark : Ca aurait été plus simple…

Machan : Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ! ;;;; Mais après je devais faire qu'un pur lemon HiwaDai… Comprend moi c'est la première fois que je vais vraiment faire un truc sur eux… Alors un lemon en plus…

Dark : Et devait y'en avoir un là ?

Machan : Euh… Si…

Dark : Mais ?

Machan : J'avais peur de faire trop répétitif. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dark : -.-

Machan : Mais j'en ferais un un jour sur vous.

Dark : Dans ton autre fic ? Dans celle que t'as jamais continué ? Celle où je meure alors que je suis un des persos principaux ?

Machan : Mais nan t'es pas mort… Juste… En train d'agoniser. ;;;;;

Dark : v.v

Bon bah valà j'ai enfin finit ce kiriban après avoir changé de scénario par rapport à l'original, après avoir enlevé une énorme partie qui partait dans tous les sens… J'espère aussi que Krad n'est pas trop OOC à la fin… Et surtout que ça ne dérange pas que j'ai réuni les deux kiribans en une seul fic, en deux parties… Aussi non je peux en refaire une autre… Gomen… v.v

1 "Ailes noires" est l'ancien nom de Dark.


End file.
